


Intimidating Couple - WangXian one shot - Mo Dao Zu Shi

by Sebasnyanchi



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi/The Grandmaster of Cultivation
Genre: Cloud Recesses, Fluff and Smut, Horny Cultivators, Intense, M/M, Smut, WangXian, Wine, chengsang, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebasnyanchi/pseuds/Sebasnyanchi
Summary: Ever since Nie Huaisang confessed his feelings to Jiang Cheng, they have been spending the past few nights doing it, regardless of the presence of Lan Sect rules in Cloud Recesses, which caused Lan Wangji and other residents of Cloud Recesses to be sleep-deprived.And so, Lan Wangji Couldn't take it, and encourages his lover, Wei Wuxian, to defeat the other two by also making sex noises.





	Intimidating Couple - WangXian one shot - Mo Dao Zu Shi

**Author's Note:**

> horny semes, horny ukes, at least we have food and esp they love each other ok xD

"Let's defeat the two of them," Lan Wangji corners Wei Wuxian to a wall with his arms on both sides of the other male, giving him no chance to escape. 

"L-Lan Zhan, even if you brought me emperor's smile," he looks at the three jars hanging by the ropes tied onto Lan Wangji's left arm. "Do we really have to make greater noise– than what they are making?" he flinched at the lewd sounds Nie Huaisang was probably making two rooms away from the quietest room in Cloud Recesses, wherein he is cornered on a wall, which is a part of Lan Wangji's room. They then heard Jiang Cheng say some words, while Nie Huaisang responds with whines and moans of pleasure. Wei Wuxian cursed Jiang Cheng and his keen hearing when he heard phrases such as _"You are so exhilarating, let me hear more of your beautiful moans."_, and_ "More, ah, more, give me more of it, Jiang-xiong.."_ Those are only some of what he has heard before he even had the chance to refuse overhearing their intercourse. 

"Ugh, why don't they keep it low?" Wei Wuxian complained. He clicked his tongue and looked above at Lan Wangji's bright eyes, sparkling with enthusiasm and determination. "That is why we must defeat them." Lan Wangji responded. 

"Is this really the only way," he averted his gaze and looked to the side, almost pouting, as he felt his heart jump with excitement caused from Lan Wangji's look. He actually did not ask, nor did he use this as an answer, but rather a comment. Knowing his brother, though they were unrelated by blood, they won't keep their voices low when doing it, even if it is a rule to not make any noise and intercourse in Cloud Recesses, needless to say, they have broken more than a rule more than once. (Though it is also forbidden to bring alcohol in this land, but here Lan Wangji is.) Even if they were told not to do so, they'd still find a way to do it. Even if Jiang Cheng was originally the one to remind Wei Wuxian to not do anything that will displease the Lan Sect, here they are, with supposedly innocent Nie Huaisang fucking like there's no tomorrow. 

As Wei Wuxian seems to have been lost in his situation, Lan Wangji made a move and licked his earlobes, then bit it in the most seductive way one could ever do it, sending shivers down his lover's spine. "Hey!" he replied to the taller male's bold action. "Aren't you supposed to be the one opposing such lewd acts?? Where did the righteous Hanguang-jun go?" Wei Wuxian said the last part in a joking manner. The man pouted, though it seemed like his face didn't change because of his blank expression. 

He put down the jar onto the table and sat across the seat which he offered to Wei Wuxian. "Have a seat," he says calmly. He opened one of the wine jars and poured some on two cups for him and for the other. Puzzled by the sudden change of mood, Wei Wuxian asks, "What is this for?" as he looks down on his cup's contents. Lan Wangji stayed quiet and did not answer his question. 

They both drank quietly, enduring the noise the other two were making, all the slaps of wet skin, the moans, and the whimpers, the gasps and their climaxing sighs. As soon as Wei Wuxian thought they were done, after a few breathes, one of them said "Once more,". It is likely Nie Huaisang's voice. 

The session of noise painful to Wei Wuxian's ears started again, and it is most probably not to end any soon. With a decision, he grabbed an opened jar of emperor's smile and poured it to himself, staining his clothes and a little bit of the flooring, as he drank it for who knows why? Maybe to gain courage and lessen any embarrassment later, since he could use being drunk as an excuse as to why he was so bold. But it's not like it's a solid excuse either. 

Anyways, Lan Wangji was shocked. Wei Wuxian slid off his robe to the side, exposing his _sexyyyyyyy_ shoulder to the man across the table. "Might as well savour the night because they won't be done with just that. Tsk, energetic horny bastards." Wei Wuxian felt his face flush as he said those words. Not looking at the seme's direction, he assumed, with the faint footsteps gradually sounding closer. Once he looked up, Lan Wangji knelt and fixed Wei Wuxian's clothing. "You don't need to push yourself," he says, sounding a bit guilty. 

Wei Wuxian replies, "What do you mean..?" 

Lan Wangji looks down. "You're only doing this because of me, right?" 

"Hey, hey," the man soaked in wine lifted up his lover's chin and kisses him on the lips. "I love you, and there's no way I would force myself into doing such things." he chuckled. 

Being a blush mess for a few moments, Lan Wangji dived in and savoured Wei Wuxian. 

\--- 

Wei Wuxian's body slammed onto the wall with intensity even the two in the middle of intercourse were able to hear. As the impact happened, Wei Wuxian let out a moan both born from pain and pleasure. Lan Wangji thrusts his dick on his insides, feeling every bit of pleasure given to him, and while his lover periodically pulls out until only the tip stays inside his own ass, and rams it in, he feels as if he's losing his mind. With every thrust and pull, he unconsciously moans Lan Wangji's birth name. His seductive and captivating raspy voice, his words which managed to come out in-between gasps, whimpers and moans, reached not only to Lan Wangji's ears but probably echoed through the hallways, the walls, even waking other disciples in the middle of a slumber. 

It also doesn't hurt to say that while Lan Wangji does him without any mercy, he plants kisses and bite marks all over Wei Wuxian's body. 

Hearing the noises, Nie Huaisang and Jiang Cheng was both overwhelmed and let their session continue next time, while they endure all the sex noises the other two were making for the whole night. This is a punishment in a mask of pleasure for the punishers. 

Dawn came and Lan Wangji watches his lover sleeping peacefully, so not like the one Wei Wuxian is during the daylight. After proudly viewing his masterpiece plastered all over Wei Wuxian, though the masterpiece included him and is him, he washed him up as he was unconscious and is too tired to do so by himself. It was not a burden to Lan Zhan, but an honor. 

He caresses his lover's cheek with his tender and gentle fingers. "I love you too," 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know your thots! (lol)


End file.
